


All Mine

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is possessive, extremely possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

"Why the fuck are you wearing that?"

Glaring at that piece of clothing as if it was stained with mud, Levi hid his surprise because Petra had never worn anything like that before, and he certainly wasn't prepared.

Petra twirled around for Levi to get a better look. "Don't you like it? I find it extremely cute and it was on a 'Buy 3 get 1 free' offer!" Petra striked a few poses, making Levi flare up not because it's ugly, but because of the attention from the male population around them she's attracting.

Grabbing her wrist and walking away quickly, Petra was perplexed. She was absolutely confident Levi would love hew new buy and maybe even compliment it, but it seems she was utterly wrong. Feeling dejected, she let Levi drag her to the cinema, not once complaining about how cold Levi was treating her.

Throughout the movie, Petra wasn't focused and Levi was busy folding his arms, glaring at the screen as though it offended him by _being there_. Even dinner was a silent affair. Instead of looking like a couple, they look more like they are going to break up any time soon; no hand-holding, no smiles, Petra was on the verge of tears when Levi walked her back to her apartment.

_Is my outfit that disgusting? All I wanted was to make him happy...._

Bidding Levi a soft _good night_ , voice breaking even though she tried hard not to, Levi then noticed something was wrong (because he's fucking dense). Her head was bowed down as if the floor was of extreme interest, hands gripping the hem of her jacket until her knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just tired." Petra couldn't stop the tears from dripping onto the ground.

Stepping forward, Levi lifted her head and wiped her tears with his thumb, caressing her rosy cheeks. Hiding his worries behind that mask of his, Levi was wondering what made her so upset.

"Tell me. I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

Knowing he will expose any lie, Petra blurted out, "Is my outfit really that disgusting? You can always tell me if it sucks."

Repressing a sigh, Levi leaned his forehead against hers, glad it was something resolvable.

"It's not sucky."

"Then why were you so angry earlier on?"

Sighing softly, Levi said, "Did you see the looks you were getting? Every dickhead was staring at you. If I didn't drag you out of there, I would probably get sued for assault. I'm sure you don't want that, right?"

"Oh." Petra's rosy cheeks was now red with blush, half from embarrassment for over thinking and the other half from the unexpected jealousy.

"Besides, it's only for me to appreciate. I do not accept the 'can see no touch' rule. I'm possessive, Petra, extremely possessive, especially when it concerns you." Levi whispered into her ears.

Giggling like a little school girl, Petra gave him a little shove for teasing her. "Well then, would you like to have an 'appreciation time' inside? The girls are not coming back tonight." Petra gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek although her thoughts were nowhere near chaste.

"Hmmm, I guess I should, considering how I couldn't appreciate you properly back then."

Just as the door was about to shut, you could hear Levi's childish demand of "And don't ever wear thigh-high socks without my permission again."

 


End file.
